


Sam & Jack - "I want you" - Shipsgiving 2015 edition

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: The Five Kisses - Shipsgiving 2015 edition [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - "I want you" - Shipsgiving 2015 edition




End file.
